


encounter

by timuzu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Modern AU, Unfinished, implied cassi/lux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timuzu/pseuds/timuzu
Summary: "“What do you think, Kat? She is awfully pretty."





	

“Who is that?”

Katarina peeled her attention from the poker game in front and turned her gaze towards the direction of Cassiopeia’s nod. She caught a glimpse of the girl - golden hair and dressed far too modest for a down-right-dirty bar such as this. 

Fair-heads, you don’t see many of them around here.

In Noxus you breathe filth and breed filth, all stained and dirty and nothing pure. The girl won’t last long, she will be swallowed whole by the corruption - that is, if she stays long enough for that.

“Dunno.” Kat shrugged, turned back to her poker game. Quick fingers fiddled the cards, withdrew two, and laid them down with a tap. “Definitely not from around; wouldn’t be long until someone tries to take her away.”

Cassiopeia gave a small “hm”, like she does so often with her lips pursed and her chin tilted. Kat peered back curiously at her younger sister. Her sister, who had none of Katarina’s tough gritty exterior made more terrifying by an air of violent intimidation, who did not threaten with deathly stares or grins suggestive of some skewed bloodlusting pleasure. 

Her sister, who was elegant, who was as beautiful as she was venomous.

Whereas Katarina Du Couteau regarded everything as targets ready to be eliminated if they turn out undesirable or unnecessary, Cassiopeia Du Couteau saw them as playthings branded with a permanent expiration date. Those who she did not find intriguing or amusing, she casted them away. Gossips in the alleyway told that life and deaths made no difference in the Du Couteau’s sisters’ books. 

As of this moment, Cassiopeia was intrigued.

She watched the girl drift away from the pool table, now clutching at her glass with both hands, legs buckling a little as she made her way back to the bartender. She chatted with the proprietor, Morgana, a formidable woman with striking purple hair and a set of furrowed brows riddled with a commanding sort of anger and turmoil. The conversation ended quickly, and Lux disappeared among the crowds.

Cass sipped at her drink, draped herself gracefully across the table, and let out a sigh.

“What do you think, Kat? She is awfully pretty. I wouldn’t be surprised if she came from Demacia.” Another sigh, followed by a muffled  _ clink! _ of glass settled on wood. Kat rolled her eyes, Cass was getting overly worked up over this, and her judgement was never the best under the influence of alcohol. 

“Leave her be, Cass. You remember what happened last time when you involved yourself with a Demacian.” Kat spat on the ground; this poker game was going to shit, she suspected the man with the funny hat to be playing a dirty hand, what was his name again? twilight fate, twisted fame or some shit. Kat wasn’t happy, and she didn’t want to clean up Cass’ mess along with her own. Moreover, she didn’t want her father’s bodyguard Talon to remind her how to behave; she’s twenty-two, for god’s sake.

She felt Cass’ slender fingers grasping her shoulder, red-painted nails digging into her flesh. 

“That wasn’t a Demacian,” She hissed into Kat’s ear, voice high and reeking of beer “it was one of those godforsaken Shurima lowborns. God knows I can’t trust anyone!”. She cursed under her breath, it was obvious that the pain of this unfortunate history still plagued her. Kat laughed, spun around and clapped Cass on the back; she started to say something when the tinkling of the bell rang, signaling arrival of more late-night visitors. 

**Author's Note:**

> (originally written feb 9, 2015)   
> I swear I will write something complete one of these days.


End file.
